Pretty Man
by Gingerchild
Summary: Harry becomes the face of the ministry. Everything Changes when he stumbles upon a male street walker who starts bringing out his old self. RENT-BOY DRACO/Pretty Woman Harry Potter style.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Woman(Man)**

Rating: T

Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Story description: Harry becomes the face of the ministry. To keep everyone's hopes up that they are safe. The ministry hired Harry. The ministry hires Zacharias Smith to schedule his life out. He makes sure he attends all the ministry functions, Charity funds and important parties with influential people attendants. Everything Changes when he stumbles upon a male street-walker who starts bringing out his old self. RENT-BOY DRACO

Author note: This is my first fanfic. I also don't have a beta. I tried to not make them too OOC.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Zacharias Smith is walking through a crowd of wizards talking, laughing and drinking. Zach is looking through the crowd trying to spot someone. Someone pats Zach's shoulder.

"Hey, Great party Zach."Terry Boots says.

"Hey, have you seen Harry."

"No. Haven't seen him all night." Terry replay's.

"Alright. let me know if you see him." Then he walks off. Back to weaving through the crowd.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Harry Potter stands in front of the fireplace, impassively looking at his girlfriends head in the green flames.

"I told Zach to make the arrangements. Didn't he owl you?"

"Yes, he did. I speak to Smith more than I speak to you Harry. "

"Can we not do this now." Running a hand through his gelled down Harry.

"I have my own life to you know. "

"I need you here Gin."

"But you never give me any notice. I have my Quidditch career to think about Harry, but you don't think about me anymore. You just think I'm at your beck and call. "

"That's not true Gin. "

"Well that's the way you make me feel. Maybe we should spend some time apart. "

"Gin." Harry says in a tired voice.

"Goodbye Harry." And closes the floo.

Harry signs while looking at the ground. He gets up from in front of the fireplace and walked to the window. Harry stands at the window, impassively looking down at the party. Harry looks like a different man then he did at Hogwarts. He is now handsome, well-groomed man(With the help with five different hair potions to make it tame looking.)with no more round glasses. Zacharias said it would help his reputation if he lost the glass and showed off the green eyes that he inherited from his mother. His is coming close to thirty with no family and he just lost his off-again on-again girlfriend that might be for the last time. He looks tired. The kind of fatigue that can't be cured by a night's sleep.

After the war. The ministry thought it would be a good idea to use Harry's face to bring hope and faith back into the ministry. At first he told them all to fuck off and leave him alone. But after the hassling from Hermione, he agreed to attend a few ministry charity functions. A few lead to a few more. And before he knew what was happening. Ten years already passed by, and he became a shadow of the man he used to be.

Every second of his day was planned out by his assistant, Zacharias Smith. The ministry hired Zach when Harry kept coming to ministry functions late, or missing them all together. Harry liked to believe Zach's changed since the war. Even if every one of his friends disagree. He is a pushy, and at times over critical of Harry's appearance. Which he later change to fit the masses better.

He still sees Hermione and Ron when he can fit it into his schedule. But as Harry's time became more scares, they started to drift apart. Hermione one time said that it was the changes in Harry that was making them drift apart. He didn't see either of them for three months after that comment. After all it was all Hermione's idea to get involved with the ministry.

Things with Ginny after the war were just not the same. He lost the spark he felt for her in sixth year. Things just got worse after she joined the Holy Harpies and he starting becoming the face of the ministry. When they were taking a break. He tried going on a few dates. Men and Women. He just never found that spark with anyone. Over time he just stopped believing in it.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Hermione, Ron and Harry are in the kitchen of Hermione and Ron's little cottage. It's a bit small, but cozy. Perfect for his two best friends. Hermione works at a small law firm. Ron tried being an auror for a few years, but it just didn't feel right. He now works with George in his shop now, and is Happier there then he ever was as an auror.

"So, Harry. How are you and Ginny?" Hermione asked while taking the tea kettle off the stove.

"We broke up." Taking the cup of tea Hermione is handing him.

"That was faster than the last breakup. "Ron says while shoving a biscuit into his mouth.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaims at Ron for his blunt statement.

"What!"

"You should feel bad for Harry. Not pick fun at his broken relationship." Hermione said in a stern voice.

Ron just continues shoveling more biscuits into his mouth. Hermione looks away from Ron and back a Harry. "What happened."

"She said I never pay attention to her life anymore, and I expect her to be at my beck and call." Harry says while taking a sip of the black tea Hermione gave him.

"Well. When's the last time you saw one of her games, or taken her out to dinner."

" Well I've been really busy lately. Zach has my schedule booked solid for the next three months. And I did take her out to dinner last week." Harry says back in a not as gentle voice as Hermione's.

" Dinner functions don' count as a night out mate. " Ron says while getting another pack of biscuits out of the cupboard.

"It's fine. She just needs some space." Harry says, but thinking if he would even care if she decides to never come back.

"Well, your always welcome here Harry. " Hermione smiles at Harry while patting his hand.

"Thanks." Harry says while taking anther sip of his tea.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Harry is walking around the Ministry Charity Function for some wing in the ministry that Harry seemed to forget the name of.

Zacharias spots Harry across the room.

"Harry."

Harry groans inside while Zach makes his way across the room with some older Chinese man who looks like he could hundred and twenty.

"Harry, this is Mr. Nakamura. His family has been with the ministry of magic in China since 1900 B.C. He wanted to talk with you about donating to the ministry's retired Aurors fund. "

Harry breathes out heavily through his nose before he looks up and holds out his hand for Mr. Nakamura with a big grin on his face.

"Hello Mr. Nakamura. So about that donation."

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Harry is descends the long, curved stairways in the mansion were the fundraiser is being held.

" Harry!"

A man Harry doesn't recognize is calling out to Harry. Harry straightens up while turning on his charm."Yes!" with a big smile on his face.

"Will we see you at the quidditch matches Wednesday?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Harry abruptly turns back around to the front door. Harry comes out of the house and starts to walk down the path to the front gate were the anti-Apparition shield isn't up. Zach comes out of the house and down the walk way.

"What's up, where you going?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"At least stay for a drink."

" I need to get some air."

Zach shuffles his feet."Listen, there's some major local talent inside just dying to meet you_"

"Really? Some high-class gold digger wants to get with the great Harry Potter? "Harry says in a sarcastic voice.

Harry turns away. "No, thank you."Harry turns and starts to walk back down the path.

"Do you even know where you're going!"

Harry just waves his hand over his shoulder and keeps walking while Zach continues to yell at his retreating form. When he gets to the end of the path. He Apparates.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Harry stumbles when he lands. He lifts his head and looks around. He realises he is in the neighborhood were Dean and Seamus had their bachelor parties. That was a memorable night. That was the night that he find out he was not only attracted to women, but men as well. He remembered Ginny and him were having a row, and so he went on a little bit of a bender. Small story short, he took one of the male strippers into the back room for a private lap dance. Ginny was not to please when he came home that night with a stain on his pants and swollen lips. That was our third break up.

Harry starts to look around at crumbling old apartment building, dodgy alley ways and deserted parking lot. A see's a dark skin man strolling down the other side of the street in a mini skirt and pink stockings. The man looks up at Harry and winks. Harry looks away and picks up his pace.

Harry continues his walking down the street. Getting lost in his surroundings. After awhile he blinks, shakes his head as if trying to rid himself of his own tired thoughts. He looks up to see a silhouette leaning against a wall near a dark alley. Harry slows his walking and trys to get a better look at the pale man. He is dressed in tight black leather pants and a black button up shirt half undone. Showing off his pale complexion. His hair is white blonde and falling over. Blocking his face. When Harry gets closer. The male looks up at him with his silver eyes.

"Malfoy!" Harry says with shocked eyes.

"Great." Draco mumbles.

"Blimey, Malfoy! What are you doing here? "

""Sod off, Potter. I don't have time for your babbling right now. " Turning his face away from Harry's.

"What! To busy selling yourself on the street? Why are you even doing this? "

"That's none of your business! Now unless you are planning to pay. I would like it if you would get lost before you start making me lose customers. " Draco says while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with the end of his wand.

"You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you." Harry says while getting a closer look at Draco.

"Bite me." Draco sneers out.

...

"Are you leaving, or not? " Draco bites out.

"How much?"

"What!" Draco says and looks up Potter. He takes in his appearance for the first time in their encounter. He seems to have filled out since his times at Hogwarts. Gone are his scraggly limbs and bird-nest hair. He also grew a bit in height too. Getting close to Draco's height. He also seems to have lost the glasses, which leaves Draco to be able to see his emerald eyes to the fullest.

"10 galleons for an hour. " Draco finally answers.

"Alright."

"make that 20 ."

Harry sighs. "Fine. Now, how do we do this?"

Draco reclines against the wall. "Well. We could go to a hotel. Or we could use this alley way right here behind me. " Pointing his thumb in the direction of the alley next to him.

Harry makes a disgusted face. "Let's go to a hotel. "

"Suit yourself. But your paying for the room. "

Harry makes an agitated face. "Fine. Where is it. "

"It's down this way." Draco puts out the cigarette with his shoes. He then starts walking down the street with Harry in tow. They continue there walk till the come upon an old rundown hotel with the H lights blinking on and off. Draco walks through the front door. When he get's inside, he walks up to the counter and ask the clerk for a room key. The clerk hands him the key and tells him room 203.

"Come on. Were on the third floor." Draco says and goes up the stairs. After walking up three flights of stairs, Draco walks down a narrow hallway till he reaches room 203. He puts the key in the lock and opens the door for Harry to walk in before him.

Harry walks into the room and takes in the room. It's a faded burnt orange color with paint peeling of the show the peach color underneath. The floor is a light beige color that was probably white when it was first put in. Off to the side, there is a small door leading to the bathroom. The bed is average size with a rusty iron frame. Harry walked over and sat on the end of the bed. Trying not to freak out about what's about to happen.

"So. how do we do this. " Harry said looking over at Draco.

"Well you paid for the hour. So anything you want. " Draco walks over to Harry. " But I don't kiss on the mouth. "

" I can work with that." Harry replays while leaning back while Draco straddles him.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Harry and Draco are laying side by side together panting.

"That was brilliant."Harry says between breaths.

"You weren't to bad yourself, wonder boy. "

Harry puts his elbow on the bed and puts his head in his hand. Looking down at Draco. Harry brushes some of the sweaty hair out of draco's face. Draco smiles up at Harry. Harry smiles back. Feeling more relaxed then he has in a long time.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Draco is walking down a dim hallway. A door suddenly opens, startling him. Behind the door is Mr. Hurst. An unshaved, enormously pot bellied man in a stained t-shirt stares at Draco.

Mr. Hurst, "DRACO!"

Draco turns around. "Yeah, what?"

"Rent. You're late."

" Don't give me that . Pansy gave it to you yesterday, cash."

"Parkinson gave me nothin'."

Draco rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll give it to you tomorrow." Draco hurries at a run back down the hallway.

"By the end of the week, or you're otta here!"

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

"PANSY!" Draco shouts when he walks to through the door.

"What!" Pansy shouts from the kitchen.

Draco walks toward the kitchen. " Did you pay the landlord the rent for this month?" Draco says when he spots Pansy.

"I may have forgot." Pansy says while avoiding Draco's eyes.

"You used it on drugs didn't you. " Draco says with accusations in his words.

" Steve from down the hall had some great rock. It's some rare stuff from this old tribe in Africa. I still have some left in the cupboard if you_"

Draco cuts her off. " You can't keep doing this pans! That was our rent for the month!"

"Calm down will ya. Your giving me a headache." Pansy says while rubbing her hands down her face.

Draco exhaling heavily and sits down next to Pansy. "We worked really hard for that money Pans. " Draco says in a more gentle voice now. "We were going to use that money to get out of this hell hole. "

"Be realistic Draco. Were never leaving this place. Were stuck here till everyone starts looking at us like people, and not death eater scum." Pansy says with

disheartenment in her voice.

Draco looked away with hurt in his eyes. Pansy see's this a feels a peg of guilt for bringing this look onto his face.

"Look. So I blew our rent. We could make that on one good night." Pansy says. Trying to get Draco out of his depressing state of mind. "Don't be mad at me. I'll get the money back. I promise." Pansy says while patting Draco's hand that's on the table top.

Draco looks over to her. " I thought you were going to quit doing all this drug shit? "

Pansy shrugs. "It's hard to stop. I'll try better this time, okay. " Pansy says will giving Draco a winning smile.

"Alright then. " Draco replys. Hoping this time she means it. "Oh! I almost forgot! You will not believe who picked me up tonight."

"Who? "

"Harry Potter. " Draco says with a grin.

"No!" Pansy says with an estonished face.

"Yes." Draco says. Still grinning.

"Get out!"

" I know! I couldn't believe it either. One minute I'm wait at my usual corner. The next, Harry Potter walks by and offers to buy me for an hour. I even charged him double!"

"Was he any good?" Pansy says witha sneaky grin on her face.

" Not the best I've had, but not the worst. He has a pretty good size penis though." Draco responsed with a sneaky grin of his own.

"Salazar! You always get the best clients. Makes me regret opening you up to this market. "

"I don't always get the good ones. Remember that Russian business trader who had a fondness of cricket bats. " draco says. Making a displeasing face at the memory while shifting in his seat.

"I forgot about him. "

"So. Do you think he'll come back?" Pansy asked after a few seconds.

"Who? The Russian? I hope not. My arse hurt forever after his session. "

"No! Potter! " Pansy exclaims to his response.

"Oh. " Draco looks down at the table. " I'm not sure. " Thinking to himself if he would even like seeing Potter again. Pansy and Draco sit in silence for a awhile.

"You've always been able to get Harry to come back for more in School. You guys could never keep away from each other. Even if it was only fighting." Pansy says with a shrug.

"Ya. I guess." Draco responds. Still looking at the table. They continue to sit in silence till it was time for sleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD

Harry is going over all his mail for the week. The amount of thank you cards and date invitations seem to just increase every year. Harry hears a tapping at his window, and see's another owl delivery more mail. Harry let's out a heavy breathe. He get's up and let's the owl in. Once he retrieves the letter and gives the owl a trip for the trip. Harry dumps the letter into the pile.

It's been one week since he saw draco. It's all he's been thinking about all week. 'It's been so long since I've felt a connection like that with a nother person.' Not to mention the best shag he's every has as well. ' I wonder if it will be to soon to go back for a second go?'

Harry looks down at the pile over letters. Harry get's up, grabbing his coat, and heads for the front door.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Draco opens the door to his apartment. Down the hallway, the landlord is standing in front of his open doorway, talking to some larger sized women with a muted pink dress on. They both glance up. Draco quickly closes the door. He doesn't want to deal with them right now.

He re-enters his apartment and walks over to the window. Draco comes off the fire escape onto the sidewalk. He hurried away.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Draco walks down the street he walks down every night. He see's an auror talking with some drugged out homeless man. Going through is bag, and looking at the content.

homeless man, " I'm telling you, I don't know how that got in their. It's not mine. "

" Then where did it come from? " The Auror questions the man.

Draco quickly passes them. Not wanting to get involved. Up ahead he see's two young girls spelling their hair different colors. They look over at Draco when he passes him, but don't say anything to him.

Draco see's Pansy a few blocks away from him. He walks over to her direction. He see's her talking to some other prostitute that doesn't seem to pleased. The woman has on fishnet stockings with a red mini dress under a white fur coat.

"Hey Pans." Draco says when he get's closer.

"Oh! Hey! " She turns around to greet him.

"You and your little friend better move. This is my corner. Go back to that dump you call a home. " The women says to Draco and Pansy with a sneer directed at the both of them.

" Lay off Rachel. You don't own this corner. And besides. Draco and I have been hustling this corner for months now, and I haven't seen you anywhere it. " Pansy replys to women.

"Hmp. Just wait till Marcus hears about this. " She then turns around and stomps away in her four-inch heels.

Draco turns toward Pansy from looking at her storm off. " who's Marcus?"

Pansy turns to Draco, "Oh, he's just a local pimp. You know Draco. It might not be a bad idea_"

Draco cuts her off. "forget it. We work for the money. We keep it. End of story. " folding his arms over his chest.

Pansy, " Fine. fine. Don't bite my head off. I was just making a suggestion. " throwing her hands in the air. " Come on. Let's get out their before their all taken for the night." Pansy and Draco walking closer to the curb.

"I think I'm done for the night. " Pansy says while collapsing into the wall behind her.

" Slow tonight. " Draco says while putting out a cigaret.

"Hmmm. " Pansy turns her head back to the street. " Wait! Is that Potter walking over here." Pansy says while squinting her eyes at a person across the street looking over at them.

Draco looks over at the person Pansy is looking at. Draco's eyes widen at seeing Harry standing across the road with a trench coat on, and making quick glancing over to Draco and Pansy. " It is. I didn't think he would come back. " Still looking at Harry. Not sure what to do.

" Well hurry over their." Pansy says while pushing Draco in his direction. "You don't want someone else taking him do you?"

"Alright. Alright. I'm going. Why don't you go home for the night. I'll see you later." Draco says while walking across the street towards Harry.

" Alright mom. And don't accept anything less than twenty! " Pansy yells before he get's to far away.

Draco shakes his head. When Draco gets closer he can see that Harry is wearing tailored trousers and dragonhide loafers. He seems to be very put together.

"Hey." Harry says when Draco gets closer.

"Hey yourself. " Draco responds while leaning into Harry's personal space.

"Was that Pansy over there?" Harry ask while looking across the street were Pansy was still standing. Watching there interaction.

Draco looks over at her. He scuffs at her blatant staring. " Yes. " He looks away from Pansy and looks back at Harry. "So. Where do you want to do this. Back to the motel or are you going to try your luck with the alley this time. "

"I'd rather not go back to the hotel if you don't mind. Is my place alright?" Harry ask. Not sure if it was a good idea to bring Draco to his house or not.

"Not a problem with me." Draco says with a shoulder shrug. " So how do you want to do this. Do you want to tell me the cordinates, or are we going to side-along apparate?" Draco ask. Looking at Harry for his response.

"Side-along Apparation is fine. Can you go now?" Harry ask.

Draco loops one of his arm around Harry's and looks over at Harry. " I'm all yours." Draco says with a flirtatious smile.

Harry gives a nervous smile back and apparates.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Harry apparates Draco and him right inside the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld place.

"So. You're the one who inherited the Black house. " Draco says while walking down the hall.

" You've been here before?" Harry asked.

" Once. " Draco sits down on the couch in the living room. " My mother brought me here when I was little. It was just as dark and gloomy then as it is now."

" I've been busy. I was going to clean it up when I took some time off work. " Harry says while sitting down on the chair across from Draco. " What do you charge for the whole night?"

"hmm." Draco responds while observing his surroundings. "I'll make you a deal. How about sixty for the night? That good with you?"

Harry nods his head. "Ya. That's good."

...

" What do you want to do first?"

Harry looks over to Draco walking over to his chair. Draco slowly sits down on his knee in front of Harry. He is slowly rubbing his hands up and down his inner thighs. Draco is looking up a Harry with a predator look in his eyes. Harry is starting to have trouble breathing. Harry lowers his hands to Draco's cheek and strokes it with his thumb.

"You really are very handsome." Harry says softly. Still looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco gives Harry a sincere smile fo that comment.

"Such a romantic. " Draco says in a husky voice. Leaning closer to Harry's face.

Harry, "Yes..." 'His mouth is so wet and inviting... Harry thinks to himself. Harry leans closer...

Draco, "Me too."

Harry is about to kiss Draco...

Draco, "Not on the lips."

Harry freezes. Then Draco leans up and bites Harry on the neck.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

Draco and Harry are on the bed. Harry is on his back, his shoulder and head resting against the headboard. Draco is astride him, hands resting on his chest, rocking... in control, confident... very much liking the fire he's kindled in his eyes.

Harry, "What do you like?" Rubbing his hands up and down Draco's chest.

Draco, "If I want you to turn me on. I'll pay you sixty. Just lay back and let me do what I do best."

Smiling, Draco reaches behind himself, touching Harry. Harry tries not to groan at the sudden contact. Draco start moving faster now. Harry suddenly pulls him violently to him, he rolls him over.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHD**

A heavy spray of water comes down upon Harry. He stands there quietly letting it wash over him. He turns off the shower, steps out of the stall, picks up a towel and dries himself walking into the bedroom. Harry stares at the room. His expensive clothes are on the floor, haphazardly dropped everywhere. Draco's button-up shirt and leather pants, are neatly folded and piled on a chair. He looks toward the bed. Draco is fast asleep. His face is relaxed. Harry can't recall him ever seeing his face so relaxed before in all the years he's known Draco. Harry thinks to himself he wouldn't mind seeing this side of Draco more.

He stares at him a moment longer. He turns, and goes over to his writing desk. Draco opens his eyes. He sees Harry sitting at a desk reading over some papers with a pensive look on his face. Draco closes his eyes and falls back asleep.

Harry looks up when he hears his floo calling. He get's up from his desk and heads out the bedroom door. Taking one more glance at Draco's sleeping form.

Harry walks into his study to see Zach's head in his fireplace.

"Mrs. Malkin knows about us trying buy out her shop. " Zach Says as soon as he see's Harry.

"What? How?" Harry ask.

"I'm not sure. But her son and her want to meet with you. I don't think that would be a smart move. " Zach says with disapproval.

" I'll do it. Alone. "

" What! If you meet with by yourself they'll eat you alive. I can't let you do it. It's to risky. This deal is to important for the ministry. "

" It'll be fine. I'll meet them for dinner. Tonight. Make it more casual instead and trying to get on their good side. " Harry says. Trying to convince Zach.

"I don't know. " Zach says while making a questioning face.

Harry hears footsteps walking around upstairs. 'Draco must have woken up. ' Harry thinks to himself.

" Look. I got to go. Floo me later with the dinner plans, Kay. " Harry says quickly while closing the floo.

The door opens behind Harry. He turns around and see's Draco leaning against the door frame.

"You didn't wake me? "

Harry stands up. "You looked like you could use the sleep. Do you want any breakfast?"

Draco shrugs his shoulders. " Sure. " He turns around and starts walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Harry quickly follows. When he reaches the kitchen he see's Draco standing next the table. Kreacher is by the stove finishing cooking the bacon. " Sit anywhere you like. "

Draco walks over to the end of the table and sits down. Harry takes the sit across from him. Harry starts to fill up his plate with eggs, Sausage, Toast and some of the bacon Kreacher just finished cooking.

"If master needs anything else. Let Kreacher know. " Kreacher then bows at Draco and Harry.

"No. That should be all Kreacher. Thank you. " Harry says while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Kreacher bows again and then walks out of the room.

" I didn't know you had a house elf?"

Harry looks up at Draco. He seemed to have filled his plate full. Harry thought to himself when was the last time Draco had a meal like this. " Yeah. His family has served the Black family for centuries. He became my House elf when I inherited the house. did you sleep well?"

Draco, " Yes. Very well. " Draco finishes his plate. " Is it alright if I use your bath? Might be nice to clean up after all we got up to last night."

Harry blushes. " Ya. That's fine. You remember which room is mine?"

Draco stands up from the table. " I remember. Excuse me. " Draco walks through the kitchen door.

Harry hears the floo going off again. He puts his fork done and heads back the study. 'That was fast.' Harry opens the door to the study to see, once again today, Zach's head in the flames.

"It's all set for tonight. You will be eating at _The Rose and Thorn._"

Harry kneels down. " Good. "

Zach, " I made the reservations for four. I know you said you wanted to go by yourself, but I don't think that's a smart plan. "

" I won't be going by myself." Harry smiles.

Zach looks up with surprise. " Are you and Ginny back together. "

" No. I'm spending some time with someone else right now. "

" Alright then. Make sure you don't cock this up. This is a big investment. "

Harry sighs. "Yes. I know. I'll talk with you later. "

" Floo me after the dinner to let me know how it went. "

" Alright." Harry cuts off the floo connection. He get's up and head for his bedroom. When he gets to the bathroom door he hears Draco's hemming some song by the weird sisters. Harry opens the door to see Draco in his bathtub. Bubbles covering his body. With the smell of apples in the air. " I want to buy you for the week."

Draco looks up in surprise. Not hearing Harry walking in the room. " What?"

"I want to buy you for a week. " Harry repeats. "

Draco looks at Potter trying to figure out what he's planning. 'Maybe he just wants to have someone around to fuck when he gets off work . He did just get dumped by his girlfriend.' " It's going to cost you."

" How much."

"seven hundred."

"five."

"Six."

"Deal." Harry looks done at draco and smiles. " I'll let you finish your bath now." I walks out through the door and closes it behind him.

Draco releases a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. " Holy shit!" Draco dunks his head under the water. He comes up for air a second later. " six hundred galleons. " Draco smiles at the number. " Looks like things are getting better. " Draco reclines his head against the bathtub and closes his eyes. Smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: If anyone is interested in my Beta for this story let me know. I've already finished writing it.

**Pretty Woman(Man) chapter 2**

Draco comes out of the bathroom in one of Potter's emerald green bathrobes. Draco was surprised when he saw that was green instead of gryffindor red. Draco walks down the hall to room Draco assumes is a study. He finds Potter their putting on his robes. Potter turns around when he notices someone else is in the room.

"I'll be out most of the day."

He reaches into his pocket for his money pouch. He pulls out some galleons and sickles.

"Since you didn't bring any change of clothes. I thought you might want to go out and get some. " Harry said while handing Draco the coins.

Draco's eyes go wide at the amount of money. It's been awhile since he has any extra cash to buy new clothes.

Harry scratches the back of his neck. "umm. Nothing too flashy. More Conservative. Kay?"

Draco shrugs. "It's your money."

Harry turns toward the fireplace and grabs some floo powder from the mantle. He turns around and looks at Draco. " Oh! I almost forgot. I have an important dinner tonight. Your coming as my date. I'll be back at seven to pick you up. Don't burn down the house while I'm gone. " Then he throw the floo powder in the fire, and was gone in the swirling green flames.

Draco stood in shock at Potter's parting words. "I can't go out to some dinner as Potter's date! What was he thinking!" Draco started pulling his hair while he paced back and forth. "I could just leave. It's not like we made an unbreakable vow with these arrangements. No! You're a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't get scared about dates with the savior and whoever he is planning on bringing. I'll get through this. Then with the money from this week. I'll finally get out of that dump, and get a real job. " Draco stops pacing and heads back upstairs to get dressed. After he puts back on his leather pants, shirt, and a black robe that he snags from Potter's closet. He heads back into the study, grabs some floo powder and throws it into the flames. He yells out Diagon Alley and Disappears in the flames.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry stumbles out of the fireplace at Hermione's and Ron place.

"Oh. I wasn't expected you Harry. What do I owe this too?" Hermione says while walking into the living room.

"I might have done something a little rash." Harry says with a sheepish look.

"What did you do?"

"I might have brought a rent- boy back to my house and offered him six hundred galleons to stay for the week." Harry says while avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"WHAT!"

"The rent-boy is Malfoy."

"What?"

Harry looks up at Hermione. " I decided to go for a walk after the ministry function last week. While I was walking around I saw Draco and one thing lead to another, and we went to this motel and I thought that would be it. But I've been so stressed with all this stuff with the ministry, and Zach's been on my case about this deal with the ministry thing. "

"Harry! Harry. Calm down. Just sit down, and you can tell me everything one at a time. Okay." Hermione says while holding up her hands to quite him.

Harry walks over to the couch and sits down. Hermione talks the sit next to him.

" So. Why don't you start from the beginning." So Harry goes on telling her everything.' It felt good to get all that off your chest.' Harry thought to himself.

"Well. Are you thinking of starting a relationship with Draco?"

"What?" Harry looks over at Hermione.

"Well. You sound like you get along a lot better now then you did in school. It's always good to find someone who can stimulate you mentally and physically. "

"Hermione! How do you even now that we are physically compatible?"

"You did go back for a second time."

Harry scrunches his eyebrows. "It's nothing serious. After the week is up. He'll go back to home. Wherever that is. And I'll go back to doing the same thing week after week. " Harry says in a dejected voice.

"It doesn't have to be like this Harry. " Hermione pats his knee." You can do whatever you want with your life."

"I've been doing it for so long. I don't even now what I want anymore. " He drops his head. Sighs. Then starts to get up. "Thanks for listening to my whining Hermione. " Harry smiles down at Hermione.

"You know I'll always be there for you, Harry."

"I better get going. Zach wanted to meet me ages ago to talk me through the dinner tonight. " Harry walks over to the front door and waves goodbye and walks out the door.

" I hope you now what you're getting yourself into with Draco, Harry." Hermione shakes her head and gets up.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco is walking down Diagon Alley. Draco can't remember the last time he walked around here. He looks into the store windows. Some woman gives him a dirty look. Draco pulls the robes closed around him. Draco stands in front of one of the posh robe stores. Draco hesitates a second and enters.

When Draco walks in, the saleswomen looks up and gives him a disapproving stare.

" May I help you?" The saleswomen says cooly.

" I'm just looking, thanks."

Draco tiptoes through the shop as if someone was going to pop out and hex him. He cautiously examines a set of silvery robes. The Saleswoman quickly comes around the counter and approaches him.

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

Draco turns to the saleswomen who is looking at him with disdain. "Yes. Something... conservative."

"Yes..."

" You have some very nice robes here."

(no reply)

Draco takes one of silver robes off the rack." How much is this?"

" I don't think it would fit you."

Draco looks at the women. Beginning to get the drift. " I didn't ask if it would fit. I asked how much it was." Draco responds in a restricted tone.

"It's very expensive."

Draco's body tenses as he stares at the Saleswoman. "Look. I have money to spend. "

"I don't think we have anything for you here." She gives Draco a glare." You're obviously in the wrong place."

Draco is speechless. He turns and stomps toward the door. He stops and spins around staring at the Saleswoman. Draco gives her the two finger salute. The woman stares at Draco in shock at his rude gesture.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco storms into the house. Slamming the door behind him. He paces back and forth angrily mumbling to himself. He feels an emptiness in his stomach remembering how he used to be treated when he walked into a robe shop. He starts to hear yelling from the study. He walks over to the study, and opens the door. When he opens the door. He see's Hermione's head in the fireplace.

"Oh! Draco. Have you seen Harry?" She says while looking at him with no sneer or malice that Draco has been so used too by ex-classmates. It's a pleasant change from how he was being treated this afternoon.

" No. I haven't. He said he wasn't going to be back till seven. " Draco says while Slumping down on the chair in front of the fire. "Did Harry tell you I was staying here? "

"Yes. He came over early today and told me you were going to be staying for a week. "

Draco nods his head. 'Figures. At Hogwarts they never went anywhere with each other. no surprise they never kept secrets from each other to. '

Hermione looks at Draco with furrowed eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

Draco's face screws up. He feels so frustrated he could cry. He didn't even care that's it's Hermione he's speaking too. "Potter invited me as his date to some dinner event. He gave me all this money to go and buy a nice dress robe, but the saleswomen refused to sell me anything. I wasn't doing anything, but they still see me as a death eater scum. All I was trying to do was get some clothes... but... they wouldn't... they made me feel like shit..." Draco just shook his head. Unable to finish what he was saying.

"Those prejudice_." Hermione mumbles to herself. "Oh! Give me a moment." Her face then leaves the flames. She appears a moment later. She's smiles eagerly."Your a size four right?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry, Zach and two goblins from Gringotts are in sitting around a table.

Goblin one, "You'll need to make Mrs. Malkin close down so you are able to buy the shop."

Zach," Yes. Once she agrees. The ministry can start construction. We see the merit in having more ways for the ministry workers to get to work and from work."

Goblin two, " Mrs. Malkin's business has been going down since these new robe stores have opened. No point in keeping alive a shop that will eventually go out of business."

Harry, "So all I need to do tonight is convince Mrs. Malkin to close shop so you guys can start construction?"

Goblin one, " Yes. Make sure you get her to sign off the rights to the property as well. "

Harry gets up and the others follow. As they walk out the door, Harry's turns toward Zach.

Harry," What time's dinner tonight?"

Zach, "Eight o'clock. Madame Malkin is bringing her son. Very bright kid, watch yourself with him. Who's this date you're taking?"

Harry, No one you'd recognize now. "

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione and Draco are in Harry room. Draco is sitting in a chair in front of a vanity and Hermione is behind him brushing out his hair.

Draco leans back in the chair and closes is eyes. " It's been a long time since I've been pampered like this."

"Don't get used to it. I don't usually spend my free time styling people's hair." Hermione said while taking some of the Wizard's Sculpting mouse out of the container and smoothing it through Draco's hair.

Draco opens one eye and looks at her through the mirror. "Where did you get all this stuff anyway? I know some these brands aren't too cheap. "

"When Zach was hired by the ministry. He made Harry go out and buy all these beauty products. Everything from facial creams to hair serums. He was complete lost. So I help him with how to use which one to get the proper effect. "

"Lucky guy. "

"I guess to people who don't know Harry well you could see it that way. " Hermione wiped the excess mouse off her hands with a charmed cleaning cloth and picked up the nail file.

Draco sat up in his charm while Hermione started to file his left hand. " What do you mean?"

"Harry has never liked to being in the spotlight. He grew without much of a family. So when he got to Hogwarts he didn't know how to handle all the popularity that was pushed onto after the war he tried to hide away in his house. The ministry was having trouble getting the population to get back on their side again, so they approach Harry. He kept refusing, but I convinced him too. I guess it's partly my fault he is the way he is now. In the beginning he was doing some real good. He enjoyed helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts and volunteering at the newly opened orphanages. He's always loved kids. He would make a great father if he every found someone he could settle own with." Hermione finished Draco's left hand and is starting to find the right.

Draco just hum's to this. Unable to think of what to say. He always has just assumed Harry loved all the attention he has received his whole life and was spoiled from infantsy.

Hermione put down the nail file after finishing his right hand. " I believe it's time for your facial." Hermione smiled down at Draco with a genuine smile. Draco couldn't seem to stop himself from smiling back with the same affection she was giving him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry enters number 12 Grimmauld place and looks around the front room. No Draco. Harry is about to walk over to the stairs to yell for Draco when Kreacher walks in from the kitchen.

"Good evening, Master Harry."

Harry looks at him blankly. " If you'll excuse me Keacher I'm looking..."

" I have a message for you from your "house guest", master."

"My what?"

"The young man staying in your room?"

Harrys eyes narrow. " I think we both know what kind of "house guest" he is."

Kreacher looks uncomfortable.

"Do you have any problem with that?" Harry questions Kreacher.

" Master Harry is the master of the house. Master can bring whom ever he chooses to bring back." Kreacher bows to Harry. "Your guest is waiting in the study."

"Thank you."

Kreacher bows while Harry walks past him to the study.

"Very intriguing young man, young master Draco is."

His tone stops Harry in his tracks.

"Have a good evening, Master." Kreacher bows once more and goes back into the kitchen.

And off he goes, leaving Harry to wonder what the hell transpired during the afternoon. Harry shakes his head and continues his destination. When Harry get's to the study he stops a moment before turning the door knob and opens the door. When he looks inside he see Draco lounging in one of his high back leather wing chairs. Reading one of his many books he said he would read when he has the time, but have yet to touch a single one. Draco looks breathtaking. His hair smoothed back with a few strands falling into his face. It looks soft. Not like he used to have it when they were in first year. His face looks relaxed and well rested. No dark circles or slight redness like he has when he saw him earlier today. His robes are a dark cobalt blue. The blue color of the robe complements the whiteness of his blonde hair and brings out the specks of blue in his cloudy grey eyes. Harry tries to hide his surprise as Draco rises, and moves elegantly towards him. He smiles over at Harry.

"You're late." Draco says when he is standing in front of Harry.

" Sor-rry. Got lost of the time. yo-you look nice. " Harry stumbles out after the long silence. Harry coughs into his hand to steady his voice.

"You're forgiven."

he waits expectantly. Harry holds out an arm. Draco takes it.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry and Draco walking into _The Rose and Thorn_. Draco looks around at the lavish restaurant. Draco takes a breath... and then walks forward with Harry. Draco moves through the elegant dining room with natural grace. He draws a few approving stares from the other guest.

At a secluded table,Harry walks where two other diners are conversating. One, Draco doesn't recognize, is a squat like man with dark brown hair combed to the side. The there was someone Draco remembered very well, Madame Malkin.

They rise when the notice their presence. Harry holds out a chair for Draco. Surprised, Draco nods his thanks and takes a sit before Harry takes the sit next to his. On the other side of Draco sits Mrs. Malkins. She smiles over at Draco and he returns it with an awkward smile of his own. Harry introduces them to the two other guest. Mr. Malkins nods at the both of them.

Mrs. Malkin looks over at Draco when he nods over at her in greeting.

"I remember you. "

Draco tenses.

"You used to come to my shop for your school robes. You sure have grown up into a handsome young man. " She smiles over at Draco who blushes at the compliment. "Thank you."

The Waiter comes over and places down two menu's for Draco and Harry. draco opens his menu and notices that it's all in french. 'Lucky father pushed all those French lessons on me when I was younger,' Draco thinks to himself. He looks over the choices, and then puts down the menu when he makes his decision on what to order. When the waiter returns Draco recites his order in perfect French, and hands the waiter back his menu. The other three guest look up at him in surprise.

"I didn't know you could speak French."

Draco looks over at Harry. " My father's side of the family comes from a long line of French decent. He made me learn it when I was younger. " Draco takes his napkin and puts it on his lap.

"Sounds nice." Harry says while a bit of color stains the top of his cheekbones.

Draco leans over to Harry when he notices the other two guest are talking to one other. Not listening to what they are saying to one other. Draco leans into Harry's ear and whispers, "Later tonight I could speak some more for you if you'd like _Monsieu._" Harry's blush darkens and he pulls his collar a bit. "Th-that would b-be nice. " Harry stumbles out in a whisper back.

The waiter comes back and places a delicate salad down in front of each of them. Draco reaches for his salad fork and starts eating while Harry and Mr. Malkin start discussing business.

Mr. Malkin, "So Mr. Potter. Your planning to close down my mothers shop?" says to Harry with a bit of a glare.

The abruptness of the question takes Harry back for a moment. But then he smiles over at Mr. Malkin.

Harry, "Mister Malkin. All i want is to discuse if Mrs .Malkin might consider early retirement so the ministry can open up their new entrance. "

"The Malkin family has been in business at that location for centuries. I'm sure there are plenty of other locations that would work just fine. "

The waiter comes back to the table and takes away their salads.

"The ministry has nothing against your family. We just find that your shop is in the most convent place for people to come and go from work. " Harry states with a neutral tone.

The waiter comes back over with the second course. Escargot are put down in front of everyone. Draco picks up the tongs that waiter has brought and picks up a snail. Draco then get's bumped from behind, and snail flys across the table. The other dinner guest looks over at Draco in surprise. Draco blushes. "Slippery little buggers..."

"I've always had a problem with them too. " Mrs. Malkin says while smiling over at Draco. Draco smiles back at her.

Harry looks over at Draco seeing him all flustered. Harry finds it endearing.

"Look. at the rate your sales have been going down. Your shop won't be in business much longer. "

Mr. Malkin looks up at Harry with anger. "What. You have spy's watching my mothers income now?"

Harry sighs and puts don his tongs. " You've got to understand that times have changed. With all the new high-end robe shops and new muggle trending shops opening up in Diagon alley. Small family owned business like yours just doesn't fit in this new market anymore. "

Mr. Malkin rises in his seat.

" If you'll excuse me mister Malfoy." Mr. Malkin bows to Draco then turns to Harry. " People in my family have built this community to what is today. My mother my not have business like she use to. But she is still loved by the community, and her regular costumers will be very disappointed that the ministry ran her out of business.

Mr. Malkin then walks away from the table.

Harry is silent.

Madame Malkin rises in her chair as well.

Harry turns to her." We can reach an understanding on this."

" I don't think so. You should know we're going to fight you with every resource we have. I won't be taken down so easily."

"Do what you have to do. I don't take it personally."

" I do. I take it all very personally. You don't seem to be the same boy who used to visit my shop for your school fitting almost every year. " Mrs. Malkin turns to Draco. "It's been very nice seeing you agin, Draco. I hope to see you again in the near future. If you'll excuse me. "

Draco gets up abruptly and pulls the chair from behind Mrs. Malkin. Mrs. Malkin smiles at Draco. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Draco says and pushes back in the chair. Malkin bids them farewell and walks out.

Harry sits in silence.

Draco, " Some game. Screwin' some poor old witch into early retirement."

Harry says nothing. But Draco can see he's hit a nerve. A Waiter appears at the table.

" Are we ready for the next course, sir?"

"No. Bring the check, please."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry's face is pensive and thoughtful as he stares out of the glass window into the backyard. The garden is overgrow and covered in weeds. Harry made plans years ago to clean it up so he would be able to put a picnic table out there so in hot nights him and his friends could have a nice dinner under the stars. He quickly drains his glass of firewhiskey. Draco moves to stand next to refills his glass from the bottle. " Thank you."

He drinks. Silence.

" You're upset, huh?"

" Upset. No. I never get upset about business."

" You like her though."

" Whether I liked her or not is irrelevant. It's business. There's no emotion involved in business. You should now that from your own career choice." Harry winces at that last comment. He didn't mean to bring up Draco's new life as a rent-boy.

"I guess your right. We're the exactly the same. Pansy always keeps telling me don't get emotional when you turn tricks - that's why no kissing - it's too personal." Draco pours more firewhiskey into his own glass and takes a big gulp. "The key is like you're saying, stay numb, don't get involved. when I'm with a guy. I act like I'm under imperius curse, I just do it. " Draco realizing what he's saying and quickly recovers." Except with you. At your price I give my all..."

Harry laughs."Nice save." He takes other sip.

" Let's not talks about this heavy stuff. Come on, relax."

Draco comes up behind him. He begins to rub his shoulders.

Harry groans." Thats... very nice."

A moment. Harry is silent. Turns him, unbuttons his collar.

Draco puts down his glass and takes Harry's out of his hand and puts it down as well." Know what we're gonna do in a little while then? We're gonna call Kreacher and have him make some dinner since we didn't get to eat yet. We're gonna eat it in bed, and watch something on that big black box you call a Telesection."

Harry, " Television."

Draco waves his hand. "Whatever." Harry laughs. Harry starts to turn toward the door." I can't. I have work to do."

"Uh-uh. No work." Smiling, he softly kisses Harry throat. See... what you haven't figured out yet...Potter." Draco kissed his neck." Is that while you're the boss everyplace else... I'm the one in charge here."Draco opens Harry's shirt. kissing his chest." You... just think you are."

"Harry."

"What?"Draco looks at Harry's face.

"Call me Harry."

Draco starts to kneel down. "Harry." Harry stops him. They stare at one another for a moment. Harry releases him. Draco smiles. He starts to undress him.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty Man chapter 3

Author note: I want to give thanks to my beta IntenslyHonest. Thanks also to all the people following my story:)

...

Draco was asleep. He turned over, slowly waking. His hand went out to touch Harry and encounters nothing but empty bed. He came awake with a sudden start. He looked around, momentarily frightened, not remembering where he was. Sighing with relief, he lies back down.

"Wake up. Time to get you some new clothes."

Harry came out of the bathroom and moved toward the bed. He begins to button up his robes. Draco sits up and buttons it for him. Harry smiles at him. "I still don't understand why you only bought one robe."

"It wasn't as much fun as it used to be."

"Why not?" Harry asked as he walked away from Draco to get his shoes.

"Well, you know those cold bitches that work in those stores and try to intimidate you? It works."

Harry looked over at Draco. "Was someone rude to you?"

"I had a little problem in one store. Its not like I'm not used to it. Being a former Death eater and all." Draco waved his hand, trying not to sound hurt by their actions. "Maybe I'll just floo Granger. She didn't seem to mind me."

Harry looks at Draco in surprise. "Hermione? When did you see her?"

"When you were out yesterday afternoon. She floo called for you. I told her my little problem of getting a hold of some dress robes for the dinner, and she came over and helped with everything. "

"Oh." 'I'll have to floo Hermione later and thank her for that.' Harry thought to himself. "You still shouldn't be treated like that. The war has been over for years. It's not like you had much a choice either." Draco sat up in surprise. Harry continued talking, unaware of Draco's sudden change. "You belong here as much as everyone else. They're the ones who are wrong for treating you like that. Not you."

Harry sat down on the bed. He puts Draco's chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "The next time someone is rude to you, they will have to deal with me." Draco gives Harry a shy smile, beaming inside about Harry protectiveness. "So, willing to go out again?"

"Alright."

"Brilliant." Harry moves to get up from the bed, but Draco stops him. He looks him in the eye. "Come with me?"

Harry looks over at the clock on the wall. Draco puts his hand on Harry and clutches gently. He looks down at their hands then back at Draco's face.

"Please." Draco pleads.

Unable to refuse him, Harry nods his head. He knew he made the right decision when he received a big grin in response.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry and Draco were walking down Diagon alley. Draco was sticking rather close to Harry as he noticed the crowd around them staring openly in shock at them. "Everyone's looking at us."

"Ignore them."

"I don't like it." Draco said, pouting a little. " The stores won't appreciate this."

"They can just sod off. All they should care about is getting paid." Harry opens a door to one of the robe shops. " After you." He gives a slight bow.

Draco shakes his head at Harry's antics and walks in, followed closely by Harry. When they walk into the store Draco feels Harry put his hand on his lower back. He leads them to one of the sales clerks on the floor. The clerk looks up when he notices them walking towards him.

"Oh! Mister Potter sir. How nice to see you in our shop. What can I help you with today?" The clerk asks while shaking Harrys hand. He gives a firm shake in return. "Hello. Actually, I'm here today with a friend of mine." Harry pushes Draco forward, causing the clerk to notice him for the first time. "My friend here, Mr. Malfoy, is in need of a full wardrobe. Everything. So you might want to call in a few more sales clerks." Harry says, grinning at the man.

"Right away sir! If you would come with me, Mr. Malfoy we can get started." The clerk leads Draco over to one of the chairs off to the side. Draco looks over at Harry in surprise. Harry just smiles and waves him to go. The few more clerks came over to assist, bringing everything from Dragon skin boots to wool winter robes. Draco looked a bit overwhelmed at first, but after awhile, seemed to revert back to his old self. He began picking out the ones he would like to try on, and waving a hand at ones he had no interest in. Harry chuckled to himself while watching Draco.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry and Draco walked back into Number 12 Grimmauld Place and were greeted by Kreacher at the door. They make their way up to Harrys' room. As Harry takes the shrunken bags out of his pocket and changes them back to size, he hears the floo chime. Harry tells Draco he'll be a moment. Draco nods and head to he bathroom. He closes the door halfway behind him, so Harry is till able to see him through the crack. Harry heads over to the floo and see's Zach's head in the flame. He didn't look to pleased.

"Where have you been all day! I've been floo calling you since this morning!"

Harry hears a chuckle come from the bathroom. "Sorry, I've been busy. What's the emergency?"

"The Malkin's have gotten a loan to stop us from closing down their shop!"

Harry glanced over towards the bathroom door just in time to see Draco unbuttoning his shirt.

"Harry!"

Harry jumps a little. "What? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said the Malkin's have gotten a loan to keep us from tearing down their shop. "

Harry waves his hand, unconcerned. "Let them. It doesn't mean anything. If they can not keep making payments they will have to close down eventually." He looks over at the bathroom door again to see Draco taking off his shirt. Draco notices Harry staring and looks over at him with a smirk. He looks directly into Harry's and begins to undo his belt. Harry is startled out of his trance by Zach's outburst of words.

"Bloody hell! Where are they getting this money from?"

"Someone's loaning it to him. Probably a family friend or something."

"Yes, but who!"

Harry looks over to the bathroom once more. Draco is in his underwear, looking his face in the mirror. He looks over at Harry and puts his thumbs on the band of his boxers and lowers slowly while walking out of view. Harry looks back at Zach.

"Just find out who. I need to go. Floo when you find out. "

"But, Harry..."

Harry closes the floo call. He gets up and walks over to the bathroom. He see's Draco relaxing in his tub. Draco looks up at him.

"Joindre à moi?"

Harry doesn't bother to voice his answer and starts undressing.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry and Draco were laying in the bathtub together. Harry was leaning back into Draco, who was rubbing his hand through Harry's hair.

"My family and I have never gotten along. My aunt, on my mother's side, never got along with my mother. Used to call her a freak whenever she did magic. So when my parents were killed, I was taken in by her family. Something about blood magic being able to protect me. "

There was silence. Harry lowered his head, waiting for a response.

"Keep talking. I'm listening."

Harry shifts in his spot a bit. "Well, My aunt an uncle weren't to please when they found out they had to take me in. So they made me do all the cleaning and made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. They spoiled my cousin rotten. You actually reminded me of him when I first met you." Harry sneaked a peak at Draco, who flicked his finger at Harry's forehead with a scowl. "Ow." Harry rubbed his head and chuckles. "You're nothing like him now, if that helps." Draco just hummed to himself and continued running his fingers through Harry hair.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Not since the summer before seventh year. What about you? When's the last time you saw your father?" Harry asked, no malice visible in his voice.

"Not since the trials. We send letters once in a while, but it's hard to get prison visits when you're considered a criminal yourself." Draco picked up the sponge by the tub and begins to scrub down Harry's bare chest.

"Hmmm. I can talk to Kingsley for you if you'd like? Make things a little easier for you."

Draco pauses for a moment. "Thank you. I would appreciate it." He says, resuming his washing. "So, you want to put all these oils to use?"

Harry smiles, then turns himself around, planning to do just that.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry and Draco were at a Charity auction to raise money for Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital teaching course. Everyone was wearing fancy robes and looking very posh. Draco was wearing one of the new robes he bought. It's was charcoal color, so it didn't make his pale hair and skin stand out too much. Harry was wearing a hunter green dress robe that brought out his emerald eyes. Draco was fidgeting a bit in place. " You're really pushing it, bringing me to something like this."

Harry took Draco's hand. "You can be my translator."

"People are going to talk."

"Let them." Harry smiled gently, but stopped as he heard a voice call out for him.

"Harry!"

He turned around to see Zach waving him over. Harry took Draco's hand again and led him forward.

Zach looked at them in surprise when he saw Harry's date. "Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"Draco is my date tonight, Zach. " He gives Draco's hand a quick squeeze.

Zach makes a quick face at this, but then grinned widely at Draco as he offers his hand for a shake. Draco looks at him briefly with distaste and returns the handshake.

"Mr. Malfoy this is my wife, Susan Smith. You might remember her from Hogwarts? Her maiden name is Bone. "

"Yes, I remember. You were in our year weren't you?" Draco gives her a brief smile which she returns, a bit coldly.

"Yes, I was. How nice to see you again."

Zach cut in. "Lots of important people here. Let me get you two some champagne." He moves away quickly.

"Excuse me." Susan says, walking away to greet someone else., leaving Draco and Harry survey the milling crowd.

"Real genuine guy he sure turned into." Draco says, sarcastically.

"He's good at what he does."

"You could freeze ice on his wife's ass though. "

Harry gives a small smile. "Shall we go mingle?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry was standing off to the side of the party with Ron and Hermione. He had been able to get them in with Kingsleys help. Kingsley was good friends Mr. Philippe Pinel, who is the chief of the hospitals directors. Draco was off mingling with some of the potion teachers from the hospital. He seems to be in a heated discussion about stirring methods. Harry took a sip of his Champagne.

"Draco is so different now. He is so witty and past all his prejudice. " Hermione states while looking over at Draco.

Harry smiles with pleasure. "He is now, isn't he?" Draco glanced over at Harry and gave him a brief smile.

Ron, "Ya, mate. Where did you see him again anyway?"

Harry looks over at Hermione and gave a quick secret smile. "Just around."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Zach and Harry watched Draco chat with a man across the room. Harry felt a pang of jealousy when he see's the man put his hand on Draco arms while laughing at something he said. Harry takes a big sip of his drink.

"Fill me in on this again. Why are you here with Malfoy?"

Harry turns to Zach. " I just did. Why does it matter anyway. No one has said anything to me about it, but you. "

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you. What does he do now anyway? I thought the ministry took all the Malfoy inheritance after the war?"

Harry narrows his eyes slightly at Zach. "They did. He works now."

"Doing what?"

"Marketing."

"Marketing for what."

Harry turned his whole body towards Zach. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

Zach gives Draco a quick look. "Just hear me out. What if Draco is just acting likes he's into you to get him back into the lime light?"

"Are you saying no one would be interested in me? Only my fame?"

"No! Of course not!" Zach says quickly. "I'm just saying, it's seems awfully convenient."

Harry scoffs at Zach."You're being paranoid."

"Come on now, Harry. You two hated each back at school. Now he is suddenly all over you. You can't help but agree I'm right about this."

"He has to act like that. "

Zach gives Harry a questioned look. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry gives Draco a quick look then looks back at Zach.

"Harry?"

Harry let's out a breath. "Okay. But you can't tell anyone. I mean it, Zach. "

"Fine. I promise. Now tell me."

"Draco is a...a rent boy." Harry says in a whisper.

"What!"

"Shhhh! Quiet down will you!" Harry looks around quickly to make sure no one was listening in on them. "He's a rent-boy. I met him after ministry function last week."

Zach let's out a loud laugh. "I can't believe it. Looks like karma finally caught up with him. "

Harry looks into the crowd, seeing Draco walking towards them. "Shut up, will ya." Harry turns and smiles gently as Draco approaches with a two glasses of champagne. He hands one over to Harry, who willingly accepts it. Harry then hears someone calling out to him a short distance away. He see's Kingsley waving him over. "Excuse me a moment." He excuses himself and heads over to Kingsley.

Zach gives Draco a broad smile. "Having a good time, Draco?"

"Yes. Thank you." Draco takes a sip of his champagne.

"All this must be quite a change from what you're used to now isn't it. "

Draco looks as if he'd been struck hard. "What?"

"It's okay. Harry told me. Your secret's safe with me."

He then runs his hand up Draco's arm. "What do you charge, Draco? Maybe you and I could get together after Harry's done with you?"

Draco forces a bitter smile. "Yeah. Sure. Why not. "

"I just might do that." Zach gives Draco a leering smile before moving away.

Draco turns and Harry looks up from his conversation with Kingsley and gives him a raised glass. Draco toasts him back. When Harry looks away he downs the rest of the champagne.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

The two men enter the house together. Draco walks past Harry and down the hall to the living room. Harry swiftly follows.

"You're awfully quiet. You haven't said a word since the party."

As Harry touches his shoulder, Draco suddenly spins and explodes with anger.

"You bloody asshole! I can't believe what a-!"

"Draco , what the..."

Tears well up in Draco's eyes as he continues to yell at him.

"Clean the slang up, take me out, huh?! What are you trying to prove!? That you're all better them me! Don't you think I've been through enough!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've been with stinking old men who've made me want to puke, but I've never had anyone make me feel as dirty and pathetic as you did tonight."

"Would you please calm down, Draco. Just tell me what happened."

"Smith! He wants an 'appointment' with me after you leave. So you're my pimp now or did he think that up on his own?"

Harry looks guiltily away. "What was I supposed to do? He kept asking me all these questions about you. So I told the truth."

"I want my fucking money. I'm getting out of here. I don't want anything more to do with you." Draco storms out of the room heading to the front door. Harry follows after him.

"Can we talk about this? Can you just try to calm down?"

"No! I'm done talking. Just give me my money so I can leave." Draco folds his arm and turns his body towards the door.

"Draco.." Harry puts his hand on Draco's shoulder, but he just shrugs it off." I'm not going to spend my last few days fighting with you."

"Piss off."

"Fine! If you want the clothes, pack them up."

Draco stands quietly for a moment. He then turns and walks up the steps towards the bedroom. Harry quickly follows. He walks into his room and see's Draco roughly picking up his clothes in the dim light of the bedroom. As he's packing, tears are rolling down his face. He quickly wipes them away only to be replaced a second later by new ones. Harry stands by the door, his face genuinely concerned.

"Draco... I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared for questions about us. It was an idiotic and insensitive thing I did. I should have known that it would hurt you."

"I'm not hurt. It doesn't hurt you when somebody pisses on you, it just pissed you off."

"I really am sorry."

Draco lets the clothes fall from his arms. He stands there limply. "You hurt me."

Harry goes over to him and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Draco lets him. "I'll make it up to you." He gives him a quick squeeze. "I promise."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry and Draco were lying in bed facing one another. Harry asks Draco about his life after the war.

"Well, after father was sentence to Azkaban, and all our money was taken, Mother and I moved into a small apartment. We were able to live off some money they had hidden in an offshore account. When mother fell ill, I took her to St. Mungos. She was diagnosed with a very rare pureblood disease. They said the disease was incurable, but taking this healing potion they had would extend her life for a few more years. They potion was very expensive, so mother tried to make me just let it go. But I just couldnt. She was my mother after all. So I took her back home, and I was able to buy the ingredients and brew it myself. They were still expensive, but was not so much that would leave us completely broke. She passed away a year later."

Harry lifted his hand and wiped away a tear from Draco's eye that he hadn't realized he shed. "I'm really sorry to hear about what happened to your mother."

"Thanks." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and put it down between their heads. He started tracing Harry's fingers with his pointer finger, following it with his eyes. "After mother died, I barely had enough money left to even eat. I tried to get a job, but no one will hire a former death eater. I didn't have any knowledge about the way the muggle world worked either, so I wouldn't even know where to even find a job there. That's when I saw Pansy again. No one wanted to marry into the Parkinson family after her dad and mom were sentence to prison for being death eaters. They took what money the family had and left Pansy homeless. No one would hire her, so she turned to selling her body. She let me move into her place and it's all history from their."

"You could do so much more, Draco."

Draco smiles at Harry." You can only handle so much rejection before you just have to give up. "

Harry covers Draco's hand with his own. "You're better than those people, Draco. " Harry closes his eyes and Draco quickly follows. Pretty soon, they're both fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Really sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work. Sorry if I make Draco seem a little OOC.

**Pretty Woman(Man) chapter 4**

Harry is moving jauntily down a long hallway. Zach trailing after him.

" This is no time to disappear. We're in too far."

"Zach? Stop panicking. Malkin isn't going anywhere and I don't need to spend the rest of the day watching her every move. I'll be in the office tomorrow."

" What so important that you'll slack off your work. You got a date with that rent-boy Malfoy."

Harry turns around and gives Zach a dark look. " Watch what you saw Zach. Don't think I don't know what you said to Draco at the Charity Function. "

Zach pales.

"Goodbye, Zach." Harry walks away to the floo.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Harry walks through the front door, and is greeted by Kreacher.

" Good afternoon, Master Harry."

"Afternoon." Harry looks around. " Where's Draco?"

"In the study, Master Harry."

"Thank you. " Harry starts walking towards the study. He opens the door and see's Draco lounging in a chair reading a book on exotic potion ingredients. Draco looks up when Harry walks through the door.

"So. What do you have planned for today? Another Charity fund? Or were you planning to spend the whole day inside with just you and me." Draco smiles up at Harry.

" Actually. Were going out." Harry hands Draco his robe.

"Out?" Draco get's up and puts buttons up his robe. "Out where?"

"You'll see. " Harry pulls a wooden box out of his robes. "Here. Take this."

Draco quirks a brow." What's in it? "As soon as Draco touched it he felt a pull in his lower stomach. Everything started to spin around him. When it stopped Draco started to fall, but was pulled into a set of arms next to him. He looked up to see Harry.

"Ow."Harry rubs his arm where Draco pinched it.

"That's for portkeying me without telling. Now. Where are we?" Draco looks around. He realises he is at Azkaban. He turns around quickly and looks at Harry.

" I did promise to get you a visit with your father. " Harry smiles at Draco. " You ready?"

Draco just nods his head in yes and let's Harry lead him to the entrance. The walk through the entrance. Harry walks over to one of the guards. He takes out a scroll and hands it to the guard. The guard looks it over and waves at them to continue on. Down the entrance hall they meet another guard. The guard opens the gate for them and leads them down a hall filled with cells. The guard stops at one of the cells. "You have a visitor." The guard then turns back to Harry and I. "You have one Hour. " He then takes a few sets back. Draco feels a hand on his back pushing him forward. Draco walks forward and looks into the cell. He see's his father sitting at a desk with a book in his hand looking at him in surprise.

"Draco."Lucius almost whispers.

"Hello, Father. " Draco turns and see's Harry standing next to him. " Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Potter." Lucius looks over at Harry then to his son.

Harry leans towards Draco. " I'll be back in an hour. " He then pats Draco's shoulder. "Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy." Harry then turns and walks back down the hall they came from. Draco watches him walk away.

"Son. Would you mind telling me what you are doing with Mr. Potter."

Draco turns to his father who is looking at him with a raised eyebrow in Question.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Harry and Draco enter the house. Kreacher cames into the room and Takes their robes for them." Did you enjoy seeing your father?"

"Yes. Thank you. It meant a lot to me." Draco smiles over at Harry. He looks at Harry a moment. And then, leaning slowly forward and kisses Harry gently on the mouth. Harry looks at him in surprise. Harry then puts his arms around him and kisses him back.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

In the darkened bedroom, Harry and Draco are lying down together. Harry cradles Draco in his arm. Draco's back rests against Harry's chest. His arm is over her body. They've just spent the night making love. Equally giving, equally taking. No masks, no shields. Draco takes Harry's hand in his hands and carefully examines it; marveling at the fingers, the tiny hairs on the back. He gently kisses the palm.

" Love you..." Draco gently clutches Harry's hand tightly to his chest. He closes his eyes, then falls asleep.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Harry eyes are open. draco's whispered endearment has filled with him with sudden confusion and uncertainty. He stares into the dark, wondering what to do with the man in his arms.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

The floo rings. Harry immediately walks over to the fireplace and answers it. He is dressed in his green bathrobe. Zach's face appears in the flames.

"Did I wake you?"

" I'm up."

"I had to call. I just got a letter from Mrs. Malkin. Get this. She wants to see you. Today."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say. Harry... I think we got her. "

(silence)

"You there?"

"Give me twenty minutes."

"We'll be there. Listen, if she's really caving in, we'll go from there down to the office. I want her to sign the papers this morning. Before she changes her mind." Harry closes the call. His mind seems on other things. He rises and heads back to the bedroom. Draco is still asleep. His is face down on the bed, the sheets just covering his waist. Harry stares down at him. Harry gently reaches out and runs a finger down the soft line of his spine. Draco murmurs contentedly.

" Mmm." Draco opens his eyes slowly looking over at him." Hi."

Harry smiles at him softly."I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be back later."

Draco nods his head and buries his head back into his pillow. harry goes into the bathroom for a shower. He comes out a while later and picks out his clothes for the day. As he puts on his robe, he is stopped from buttoning it from a hand on his.

"Here. Let me." Draco finishes buttoning up his robes for him. Harry is very aware of the closeness of him. Draco smiles at him. He smiles back. Harry puts his hand on his stopping him for a moment. Looking up, Draco sees that he is serious now; no more jokes. Harry releases his hand." One more night and you're finally rid of me."

Draco hesitates a second before answering. " Yeah, you've been pretty bloody difficult." Draco jokes. Harry gives a small laugh.

" I'd like to see you again. I thought we could work out something... An arrangement." Harry fiddles with a button on his robe.

Draco stays silent.

" I'll get you an apartment, somewhere close to london..."

Draco sighs, letting something go inside. Draco turns away.

" What is it?"

"What else? You going to come and go as you please? Leave some cash by the bed when your finished?" Draco says not to kindly.

Harry walks over to Draco facing him." It wouldn't be like that. I want to get you off the street. You'll have a different kind of life as the one your living now. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm sorry. But I can't, Harry. I know you mean it..."

"Draco, I've thought about this a lot. This is the best solution."

Draco shakes his head no."When I was little. I've always thought I was going to follow in my fathers footsteps. Become a member of Board of Governors in the ministry. Marry a nice pure-blood woman and carry on the Malfoy line. "

" Life doesn't always goes we planned it would." Harry says a little dejected.

" I know." Draco says softly to himself." I'll think about it, okay? It's a real good offer for a whore. "

"I've never treated you like a whore." Harry looks over at the clock. "I'll be back soon. " He kisses Draco's cheek and walks out the door.

"You just did."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Harry and Zach are with Mrs. Malkin and her son are in her store back room. An angry, reluctant looking Mr. Malkin is behind his mother.

Zach," Let's not waste time here, shall we? Mrs. Malkin, you said this morning, you wished to speak with Mr. Potter. Harry is now listening.

Mrs. Malkin has to fight down her humiliation at Zach's tone. She turns to Harry. "Yes. I'm here to tell you that I've reconsidered your offer."

" offer?" Harry looks at Mrs. Malkin to elaborate.

"Of course, yes. After receiving a letter that my loans were canceled. I don't have any other option, but to close down. "

Harry looks up in surprise. " If you'll excuse me a minute. Zach, will you come with me a second. " Harry get's up, and Zach follows. After Harry closes the door, he turns to Zach. "I told you to leave the loan alone. "

"What. It would have taken ages before she would be forces to close down."

"I ask you to leave it alone. "

" We needed her to get out before the month was up!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Gladrags was only going to except the offer till the end of the month!"

Harry stands shocked. " What do you mean? This was supposed to be given to the ministry. What does Gladrags have to do with this?"

"Gladrags are going to open up shop in Diagon Alley. Madame Malkin's is in a perfect location. They were going to pay big money for her property."

Harry takes a step back. " You've been using me to get some extra cash!"

Zach looks over to Harry. " For us. Do you realise how much that property is worth! "

Harry gives Zach a disgusted look." I couldn't care less what it's worth. " Harry pushes Zach out of the way and goes back into the room. Harry looks directly at Mrs. Malkin. " Mrs. Malkin, we wouldn't be buying your property today. I'll get you back your loan as well. Have a lovely day." Harry nods to them both and walks out. Zach chasing quickly after him

"What did you just do! Go back in their and tell them that was all a joke!"

Harry turns quickly and faces Zach. Giving him a dirty look. " Zach, you're fired. "Harry turns back around and heads out the front door. Leaving Zach gaping at his retreating form.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Harry is walking down Diagon Alley. Looking at all the family's and friends enjoying each others company. Harry smiles to himself.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Draco walks to the front door when he hears someone banging. Draco opens the door to see Zach at the door. He looks agitated.

" Well, hello again. I'm looking for Harry."

Draco just stares at him. "Harry's not back. I thought he was with you."

Zach walks past him and into the living room." No, he isn't. I'll just have to wait then, won't I?" Zach sits down the coach.

Draco just stands there. Arms folded.

"Do you know what he did today. He completely threw away the Malkin deal. What was he thinking, I mean, what was going through his goddam head? Why? Bunch o' crap it is."

"Good. Never did seem very charitable driving and old women out of business. "

Zach gives him a sneer." What do you know. You're nothing but a whore now. Come on, show me. Let's see your act." Zach grabs Draco's wrist.

Draco pulls his hand away. " Get out!"

Zach get's up from the coach. Walking towards Draco." Don't worry. I'll pay for it. What a you charge? Huh? five, six, ten galleons, maybe? Are you a ten galleon whore?"

Zach tries to kiss Draco. Pushing him onto the couch under him.

" Are you fucking crazy? " Draco tries to grab is wand, but it's stuck it's stuck under Zach's bites his hand. Trying to get him off, but he is too strong. Zach gives him a punch in the stomach to stop his flailing. Draco keels over from the blow. Zach takes the opportunity to pin down both of draco's wrist into his hand grip. He then starts rubbing up against Draco.

Zach laughs down at Draco, " Is that what he likes about you? Huh? Answer me!"

And suddenly a hand lands on Zach's shoulder. Zach turns his head, see's Harry. Murder in his falls on the ground. Harry rushes forward, berserk with rage, to hit Zach again. His fist hits the top of Zach's head, hurting Harry's hand more than Zach's skull. Draco leans back into the couch. Watching Harry beating the shit out of Zach. Again Zach tries to rise. Harry kicks him in the back, sends him into the floor. He again tries to rise. And collapses. Harry rubs his fist.

Zach looks up at Harry, " You broke my nose."

"That won't be the only thing broken if you don't get out of my house right this second." Harry sends dangers to Zach with his eyes.

" How can you say this. We've been working together for years. Your giving it all up to some death-eater whore?"

Harry takes a quick look at draco. "Draco is not some whore. And I'm leaving yo because your nothing, but a two-faced money hungry git. Now, get out of my house." Harry points his pointer finger towards the door.

Zach staggers to his feet. He slowly walks to the front. He opens the door and walks out. He turns around and looks at Harry. " Harry, think about what you're..."

Harry slams the door in his face.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Harry is standing next to on the couch. Harry hands Draco a pain relief potion. Draco takes a shots it down in one.

"For a Hufflepuff. He sure can pack a punch."

"I wouldn't consider Smith much of a Hufflepuff."

"hmm. I guess you're right their. Not the most loyal of men of men is he?" Draco leans back into the couch. " I heard what you did today with Mrs. Malkin."

Harry flops down in the seat next to Draco. " Ya. I'm just sick of all this underhanded shit. Plus the whole Zach tricking me so he can sell Mrs. Malkin's property for a big sum. "

Draco turns his head and looks at Harry. " That would ruin things wouldn't it. " Harry looks over at Draco. He see's in the corner of his eye a suitcase.

"You're packing?"

Draco nods. " I'm leaving. Don't you see? They're always going to be people who will only see as a death-eater. What happens then. Are you going to fight them all off? "

Harry reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a money pouch and gives it to Draco, who takes it.

Draco gets up from the couch. He walks over to his suitcase and shrinks it with his wand. " See you around, Potter." He then walks out the front door.

Kreacher walks into the room." Where is master Draco going?"

"Home."

"I thought this was master Draco's home now?"

Harry looks over at Kreacher. " Why would you say that?"

Kreacher shakes his head. " No reason master Harry." Kreacher walks out of the room. Leaving Harry to his thoughts.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Draco is sitting in his apartment with Pansy. Draco is packing his things. Pansy is watching.

"What are you going to do in France?"

" Get a job. Maybe try to see if I can intern under a potion master. " Draco shrugs his shoulders. " You sure you won't come with me?"

Pansy shakes her head. " I can't. Never been a fan of the Parisian lifestyle. I'll come visit when I can. " Pansy goes over and gives Draco a hug. " When does your portkey leave?"

"couple hours. " Draco hugs her back." I'll miss you Pans." Draco takes some coins out of his pocket and hands it to Pansy. "Here. "

"No. You took care of rent. I couldn't. "

Draco takes her hand and puts the coins in her hand. " No. Take it. "

"Thanks."Pansy excepts the coins. Take care of yourself, Okay?"

"I will." Draco hugs her one more time.

Pansy hugs him back. "Well, I have to get back to work. " She heads over to the door. She turns around and waves Draco goodbye. Her eyes a little red and watery. She closes the door behind her.

Draco get's back to packing.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Harry appears at Hermione's and Ron's doorstep. Knocking on the front door. Hermione answers the door. "Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione move out of the way so Harry can walk in. She leads him to the kitchen were she puts on the kettle. "Where's Draco? Back at Grimmauld place?"

Harry sits down on one of the counter stools. "He left. "

"What. Why?"Hermione takes two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Because that was the deal. One week." Harry traces a scuff mark on the counter with his finger.

" And you just let him go." Hermione shakes her head. " Harry, it's been so long since I've seen you this happy. " She holds his hand to stop his tracing. "Don't let him go."

Harry looks up at her. " What am I suppose to do! Harry says exasperated. " No one will ever accept us as a couple."

"fuck them."

"What! " Harry looks at Hermione shock. " I don't think I've ever heard you swear like that."

"Don't get used to it. "Hermione goes and takes the kettle off the stove.

" How will we ever be able to have a future together, with everything against us."

Hermione puts the tea down in front of Harry. "Harry, if Draco makes you happy. Then who cares what the public thinks. And you already now that Ron and I will always be there for you. I can't say what the rest of the Weasley will say, but I'm sure they just want what's best for you."

Harry looks down into his cup. He then stands up quickly. Almost knocking the stool to the ground. " I have to go. I'll floo you later." And he's out the door.

"Go get him, Harry."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Pansy is walking down the street. Talking to one of the other girls about the available room. She turns around when she hears someone calling her name. She turns around to see Harry running over to her.

"Pansy. I need to see, Draco. Where is he?"

" He's at the international portkey office. He's leaving for France. "

"What! " Harry looks over worried to Pansy. How will he ever be able to find Draco in all of France? "When's his portkey?"

Pansy takes out her wand and cast Tempus. " half and hour. You better hurry if you're going to catch him."

" Thanks." He gives her a hug. She gives him a shocked face. "Bye." And he Apparates.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHD

Draco takes his portkey, which turns out to be a tin can, from the women behind the desk. He starts to walk over to the available portkey release exits. He feels someone grab his shoulder and turn him around. He is flabbergasted to see Harry standing before, panting with sweat dripping from his forehead.

" Merlin, I'm out of shape."

Draco quirks an eyebrow. " Harry, why are you here?"

Harry puts both his hands on both of Draco's shoulders. " I love you. "

"What!"

" I heard you that night you told you love me. I love you too. "

Draco looks around to see everyone looking at them. " Harry, I don't have time for your game. My portkey ..."

Harry interrupts him. "Let me go with you."

"What?" draco can't believe what he just heard.

"Let me go with you. I was planning on taking a trip soon anyway. Why not spend it with you."

Draco shakes his head. " People are going to find out and talk."

"Let them." Draco pecks at Harry's eyes. So open and bright. "What do you say."

"I hope you've brought enough money with you, because I'm not letting you stretch any of my new clothes. "

Harry gives a light laugh and leans forward and puts his hand behind Draco's next. " Well, I might have to go stark for a while. Hope you don't mind?" Harry presses his lips to Draco's. Ignoring the gasps around them.

Draco takes Harry's hand and puts it on the can. "_accrocher_." He then leans forward and gives another kiss to Harry. Then they felt th hook pulling at their navel, and they were off.


	5. Chapter 5(epilogue)

**pretty woman(Man) epilogue**

"Harry!"

Draco opens the front of their loft. They have been living in France for about three months now. Draco has been studying at Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital for his potion masters. He's already made friends with some of his classmates. He stills gets some glares once and awhile, but life here is much more relaxed. Harry has been working at quidditch supply store. He says he' never been happier. (Also helps that he gets to test a lot of the merchandise before they sell them. ) We have discussed returning to England, but we agreed to stay here untill thing cool down and people are able to look past my mark.

When Harry and I found a place. I tried to give back all the money he gave me, but he told me to keep it as a down-payment for my education. I would say that some of the things I've agreed to do for Harry makes up for it. That that I'm complaining about those said things. I receive the occasional letter from Pansy. She is still working on the street, but says she has been saving up her money and has stopped doing using now.

Hermione and Weasley came down a few weeks ago. Ron and I don't spend any time just the two of use, but we get along just fine. Hermione and I seem to have struck up a friendship over talking about are men and potions theories. Nothing that I really talk to Harry about since he seems to zone out when I talk about what I learned in class. Not that I haven't done the same thing when he go's on about one of his old friends having another child. Talk of having children till awhile done the line. I believe Hermione would side with me on this.

Hermione has been a big supporter of Harry and I since the beginning. Helping me with my insecurities about our relationship.

[Flashback]

Ron and Harry are talking about the new broom that came out last week. Hermione and Draco are in the kitchen making a pot of tea. Draco took the kettle of the stove and began pouring the hot water in the tea-pot. He puts the lid on when he finishes pouring. He is about to pick up the tea-pot when Hermione takes Draco's arm. Draco turns his attention to Hermione.

"I'm really glad you're in Harry's life. He hasn't been this Happy in a long time." Hermione gives Draco a grateful smile.

Draco gives her an unsure smile back." I just hope he stays around. "

"He would be in idiot to let you go a second time. " Hermione gives Draco's arm a squeeze. "If he does, he will have to deal with me. "Hermione let's go of his arm and picks up the plate of biscuits. "Let's get in their before my husband starts complaining of starvation.

Draco gives a small chuckle. "Lead the way. "

[end flashback]

Draco finds Harry sitting on the sofa looking through a quidditch supply catalogue. He looks up when Draco walks in.

"Hey."

Draco sits down next to Harry. "What did you get home?"

"five." Harry leans his head on Draco's shoulder. " Did you eat yet?"

Draco puts his arm around Harry shoulders and started smoothing down his hair." Not much. Did you want to go out?"

Harry grumbles. " Can we do delivery? I don't feel like going out. " Harry the magazine on he table and leans into Draco more. Becoming more relaxed.

Draco gives a small laugh. " You know. Your going to get fat if you just sit around at home all day. Don't expect me to stick around when you can't fit in your leather pants anymore. "

" I play quidditch three times a week. Besides, I would never let you go. Your stuck with me for life."

Draco pauses his petting. " I'm going to hold you to that. "

Harry turns his head to face Draco. "Good." Harry leans forward and gives Draco a quick peck." How about we order from that restaurant that we order from last could get the strawberry bavarois. " Harry runs his finger down Draco's chest. " This time. I can eat it off your body. " Harry licks a trail around the side of Draco's neck. "_fait du bien à vous que le son_."

Draco swallows. " The food can wait." Then Draco pounces on Harry who happily let's himself be pinned to the couch.

END

Author note: Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. I think I was just trying to get it finished. I might go back later and edit it. Thanks for the support readers!


End file.
